


Sensibile al tocco

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il primo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 1. ScarsDal testo:" Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto conflittuale con la sua cicatrice.  Non ne faceva un problema estetico, quello per lui non era mai stato così importante. In fondo a Konoha non era di certo l'unico ad avere cicatrici, era probabilmente molto più comune di quanto facesse piacere ammettere. Il suo problema era quello che quella cicatrice significavano per lui.  "
Relationships: Mizuki/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 2
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Sensibile al tocco

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sensitive to touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831934) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto conflittuale con la sua cicatrice. Non ne faceva un problema estetico, quello per lui non era mai stato così importante. In fondo a Konoha non era di certo l'unico ad avere cicatrici, era probabilmente molto più comune di quanto facesse piacere ammettere. Il suo problema era quello che quella cicatrice significavano per lui. 

Fin da bambino aveva sempre avuto una pelle sensibile, non ci aveva mai fatto particolarmente caso, fino al momento in cui Mizuki gli aveva procurato quella prima cicatrice sul volto mentre si allenavano da bambini. 

La ferita ci aveva messo molto più tempo del normale per rimarginarsi e non era mai guarita nel migliore dei modi. La cicatrice e la pelle tutta attorno ad essa erano diventate incredibilmente sensibili al tocco. Qualsiasi sensazione era amplificata. Se provava prurito, era così forte da volersi raschiare via la pelle con le unghie. Se sentiva dolore, era così intenso da non riuscire a sentire altro se non quello. Una seccatura non indifferente per qualcuno che conduceva uno stile di vita come il suo. 

Se era stato un problema gestire la cicatrice che aveva in viso, gestire quella sulla schiena era diventato un inferno. Questa volta non solo per il dolore, ma anche per quello che quella particolare cicatrice significava per lui emotivamente. La rottura definitiva del suo rapporto con Mizuki. Gli era servito quell'episodio per riuscire finalmente a staccarsi da lui, nonostante la tossicità del loro rapporto.

Fin da quando erano piccoli il loro rapporto non era mai stato dei più sani. Fintantoché erano stati solo amici la cosa era rimasta contenuta, ma quando il loro rapporto aveva cominciato a mutare, le cose si erano complicate. 

Mizuki lo odiava. Lui non si era mai veramente reso conto di questa cosa, ma Mizuki lo odiava così tanto che aveva deciso di rovinargli la vita standogli sempre accanto e lui era stato così stupido da permetterglielo. Perché lui era stato l'unico ad essergli sempre rimasto accanto. E solo più tardi, aveva realizzato che gli stesse accanto solo per il gusto di vederlo soffrire. Infatti, quando lui aveva smesso di soffrire, ed era finalmente venuto a patti con la loro realtà e tutte le esperienze dolorose della vita, Mizuki aveva trovato nuovi modi per farlo soffrire. 

Faceva di tutto per rovinare l'umore di Iruka, di tutto per abbassargli l'autostima. Era così evidente, eppure lui non se ne rendeva conto. Perché Mizuki non era mai riuscito ad affondarlo veramente, e per questo doveva ringraziare i suoi studenti. Per lui erano sempre stati una fonte di gioia indescrivibile, e Mizuki questo non avrebbe mai potuto portarglielo via.

Quando non era abbastanza miserabile per gli standard di Mizuki, capitava che infierisse su di lui fisicamente. Non era mai eccessivo, nessuno doveva rendersi conto di quel che faceva. In quei momenti gli capitava di prendersela con la sua cicatrice. Sapeva benissimo quanto fosse sensibile e sfruttava la cosa a suo favore. Cominciava baciandolo come sempre e poi subdolamente senza alcun preavviso lo mordeva. All'inizio appena appena, poi più forte e quando Iruka si ritraeva a causa del dolore, mascherava l'accaduto come un banale errore. Questo era solo uno dei suoi piccoli giochetti subdoli, nessuno se ne accorgeva se non lui e questa cosa non faceva che rallegrarlo ancora di più.

Nonostante i sentimenti contrastanti che provava verso le sue cicatrici, considerava quella sulla sua schiena come una medaglia. Il simbolo della sua vittoria. Perché finalmente era libero dal controllo di Mizuki. Se la era procurata combattendo contro di lui, andando contro i suoi piani e a vincere quella volta era stato lui. Adesso poteva finalmente andare avanti ed essere felice. 

Il suo rapporto con le sue cicatrici era complesso, erano troppo sensibili, ma adesso che era finalmente libero e felice la cosa non gli dispiaceva più così tanto.


End file.
